Klaus Lunettes
|country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 11 |anime debut= }} is a nobleman and a member of the Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 5 Appearance Klaus is a tall man with a slender build and slanted eyes. He also has a big and pointed nose and a large chin. His light-colored hair is short at the side and back while also having an angular fringe to his lefthand side. Additionally, he also wears a pair of earrings and glasses with rectangular frames. As a nobleman, Klaus dresses immaculately from top to bottom. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and light-colored trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is light-colored at the side and dark-colored on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in light-colored fabric, except the wrist area where it has dark-colored fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Klaus also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Klaus also wears a casual light-colored pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The dark-colored boots also have fur around the collar. Lastly, Klaus wear a long dark-colored robe on top of his outfit. The robe has enough length to cover his entire body. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Klaus also wears the squad's signature robe. The robe is made of gold-colored fabric with faint gold patterns on the surface and only covers his torso. The hood also has a blue fur around the edges and a pair of blue rope coming out the lefthand side. The robes are attached to a gold button on the righthand side where it keeps the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is also positioned at the lefthand side of the robe. Personality Klaus is a prideful man who tends to judge people from their social standings regardless of their individual personalities. Additionally, he can also become very arrogant and starts insulting people of lower status than his without actually having a personal issue with them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-7 This could stem from the fact that he is of noble birth and his membership in the best Magic Knights' squad of the Clover Kingdom. In contrast, Klaus can become a very loyal person towards people of higher status than him, such as his admiration towards William Vangeance.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 10 Due to this inherit personality, Klaus became unable to easily acknowledge anyone, especially towards people whom are able to rise to his social standing regardless of their talents which lead them there.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 15 Furthermore, Klaus also finds shame over being assisted by people of lower social status than him in which can be seen from his constant denial of him being saved by Black Bull squad members.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 2Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 2 In contrast, Klaus is still a man of reason as he is still able to judge and give his acknowledgement based on what he sees with his own eyes. This side of him is noted from his sudden approval of Asta and Yuno after witnessing their efforts and talents while completing the dungeon exploring mission.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 17-19 His acknowledgement also comes with a complete different kind of treatment as he is treating both Asta and Yuno as an equal squadmates of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 5 Klaus even goes as far as trying to defend Yuno against a fellow squad member whom has not acknowledge him just yet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 9-10 In addition, Klaus also has a habit of fixing his glasses on every occasions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 10 Biography After being tasked to explore a newly emerged dungeon, Klaus then departs to the said dungeon along with his squadmates, Yuno and Mimosa Vermilion. After they manage to reach the inner side of the dungeon and meet with another squad the Black Bull, Klaus asks for Yuno's reasoning for saving the two members of the said squad from a trap.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-5 He then begins to have a series of argument with one of the Black Bull members, Asta. At the end, Klaus accepts a challenge from the other squad to see which one of them could reach the center of the dungeon first.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 7-10 The Golden Dawn members then immediately depart with Yuno's magic after Mimosa locates their destination with her magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 11-12 Along the way, Klaus begins a discussion with his squadmates about the Black Bull but Yuno interjects him and warns him to stop underestimating Asta in which reminds Klaus that he has not acknowledges Yuno just yet. Soon after, they arrive in front of the gate to the treasury at the center of the dungeon. Unfortunately, they are immediately confronted by a mage from the Diamond Kingdom whom manages to ambush Mimosa.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 14-16 The fight begins between Klaus and Yuno against the said mage, Mars.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 7-10 At first, the fight is on a stalemate with each sides is able to neutralize the others' attacks. However, Klaus soon realizes that Mars' stamina and momentum do not seem to dissipate over time and quickly tells Yuno to abandon him and finish the mission of conquering the dungeon. During that time, Mars manages to find an opening to trap Klaus's left leg and about to give him a critical damage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 12-14 Fortunately, Yuno decides to return and saves Klaus from the attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 17 Klaus is then surprised by Yuno's full magical power but witnessing Yuno's inferiority against Mars even with the amount of magical power he possesses, renders him speechless.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 9-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 18-19 He then notices the crystals embedded on Mars' forehead in which triggers his memories of the rumors that the Diamond Kingdom had performed an experiment on their mages to forcefully enhance their magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 5-6 Upon seeing his own incapability of protecting his squadmate, Mimosa, while being protected by a new member, Yuno, draws the prideful Klaus into the edge as he tries to attack Mars once again. However, Mars is able to easily overpower his attack by creating a crystal clone of himself which subsequently begins to attack Klaus instead while Mars continues his assaults on Yuno.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 7-15 Fortunately, Asta of the Black Bull squad manages to save Yuno while Rack Boltia is able to destroy the crystal clone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 16-17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 1-2 Seeing himself being saved by a member of the Black Bull squad quickly put shame on Klaus as he blames himself for it. Klaus then, along with the Black Bull members, are put into the defensive side as Mars creates even more crystal clones of himself to attack them simultaneously.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 4-5 On top of everything that he has been witnessing, the fact that Asta is able to overpower Mars confuses him the most. Even after Noelle Silva reveals Asta's power, Klaus still believes that Asta took his unique power for granted. It is after seeing Asta's muscular build and his ambition of becoming the Magic Emperor that he stops vocally belittle him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 10-14 After Asta renders Mars unconscious, Klaus subsequently uses a restraining magic to keep him in check before proceeding on entering the treasury. After a slight argument, all of them are able to enter with Asta forcefully cuts an entrance through the door. They are immediately being amazed by the amount of treasures that were stored within the dungeon. Each members immediately start to meddle with the various magic tools within the treasury, as soon as they enter, which frustrates Klaus as they might be very precious magical artefacts.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-8 After a while, Rack suddenly warns them to step away from the door but Klaus was late to react as Mars storms into the treasury and traps him within a crystal structure. He then notices that Mars is using a fire magic spell in which surprises him as he knows that a mage can only use magic from a single element.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 9-13 While being stuck within the crystal structure, Klaus is unable to use his grimoire as he can only witness as Mars is about to attack Mimosa and Noelle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 11 When Asta comes to Mimosa and Noelle's side to help and releases a water-based attack, Klaus once again questions Asta's battle prowess as the latter is not supposed to possess any magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-3 The moment he sees Asta falls down due to Mars' attack, Klaus tries to rush his attempt of breaking Mars' binding with his magic but he did not manage to break free just in time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 8-9 Fortunately, Yuno manages to defeat Mars through an unknown means and the crystals that were binding Klaus dissipate into thin air. When Klaus sees this phenomena, he immediately confirms that Mars has been completely defeated.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 15-17 Not long after, Klaus notices that the dungeon begins to shake as it is collapsing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 19 The moment the dungeon begins to collapse, Klaus immediately boards into a vessel that Yuno had created for them to escape. Klaus then tries to argue Asta's request to take Mars with them but Yuno decides to head towards Mars' location anyway. Unfortunately, they fail to pick up Mars and Klaus quickly asks Yuno to take them to the exit. While Yuno is stirring the vessel according to Rack's guidance, Klaus uses his magic to destroy any falling debris around them alongside the latter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-9 When they finally reach the exit, Klaus remains close to Asta as Mimosa is healing him. After a while, Asta is finally regaining his consciousness, Klaus quickly hugs him along with Yuno as he finally recognizes both of them as worthy members of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights. After completing the mission, Klaus travels with his squadmates to the Noble region to give their report on the mission. Along the way, they encounter Asta and Noelle where they decide to head towards the designated venue together. Upon arrival, Klaus is shocked and quickly lowers his head when the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Nova Chronos, is greeting them. After a quick audience with Julius, Klaus and the rest of the dungeon exploring mission members are invited to attend a ceremony in which awards several Magic Knights that have produced tremendous result over a period of time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 5-19 At the end of the ceremony, all of them yet again invited by Julius to attend the celebratory banquet in which the Emperor decided to leave them alone with the honorary Knights. After the Emperor had left, Klaus begins to sense various stares from his surrounding while complementing Asta for being able to withstand the scrutiny. Klaus tries to defend Yuno from Alecdra Sandler's, a fellow Golden Dawn members, insults but he receives similar critiques, instead.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-11 Klaus then can only watch in silence as Asta is confronting those Knights that have been humiliating them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 15 Battle Prowess Magics *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Klaus to manifest any entities that he desires. Klaus uses this magic to create object composed of steel that could be used for offense and defense purposes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 12 Klaus blocking a barrage of crystals.png|link=Steel Castle's Armored Wall|Steel Castle's Armored Wall Klaus launches a lance.png|link=Violent Rotating Lance|Violent Rotating Lance *'Restraining Magic': A magic that allows Klaus to create any steel-based objects that he could use to restrain his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 1 Mars restrained by Klaus.png|link=|Unnamed steel coffin spell Equipments *'Grimoire': Klaus possesses a grimoire that he could use to activate various magics derived from his steel magic. The grimoire has a light-colored dust jacket with intricate designs on the covers. Additionally, it has the three-leaf clover insignia on the center of the cover. Fights *Klaus Lunette and Yuno vs. Mars Events *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension Trivia References Navigation